Blood and Tears
by XxPoisondXByXDracoxX
Summary: Daniel loved everything about Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. It was like a home away from home where she felt safe. She even had HIM there with her...But when something goes wrong she returns home where tragedy starts. DMOC Starts b4 yr 6 R


You sat down at your window sill looking out your window,watching as the rain fell gracefully in the night.There was a soft breeze causing the trees to move slightly,but only making the scene more beautiful. It was dark with the moon shining lightly onto the clear opened space out your window. You loved when it rained, you loved the soft noise of the wind and the rain against the window.You sighed at the beautiful sight and closed your eyes,thinking about how fun your summer was going to be with Draco.

You and Draco are inseparable. You two were brought up together and together you and Draco stayed. Not going anywhere with out each other. Draco cared for you more then anything, playing the big brother role, he watched over you more then your father. Especially when it came to jerks, never letting his friends anywhere near you unless he was there. Girls went crazy over Draco Malfoy, and would kill to be you, to be with Draco every single day everywhere he went. Draco could go out with any girl, claims she's his, but you always know, and he always tells you, your his, and always will be. And he's yours. 

Your Mother and Narcissa would tease you two about getting married and how beautiful their grandchildren would be; With Icy Blue eyes, since you and Draco both had them, blonde hair, your soft features and your soft white skin, or Blue Eyes with his handsome sharp features and your dark raven hair and his pale skin. You and Draco hated when they use to talk about this stuff, or planning engagement parties and weddings, but now you two didn't mind at all, every once and a wile Draco would even joke, asking how many grandchildren did your Mums want, or when you two are going to have a wedding, winter or summer, stuff like that. You two would even flirt around, in front of your friends or just playing around.

Even when it came on making your boyfriends or his girlfriends go away or jealous you and him would play the parts. But you and he would never get into a relationship, it was to risky, Draco is Draco Malfoy, and nothing can change that, if something would go wrong, it would be unfixable. Explaining Simple: You and Draco had this loveing and careing bind that not even Lord Voldermort can break, nothing could ruin something so pure and loving between you and Draco. But, in your fifth year, something went terribly wrong.

Finishing your full term at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry for your fifth time, was canceled last year. In the first two months or so of your fifth year, you decided on coming back home without anyone's neither permission nor knowledge, and refused to go back when your parents demanded you to go back. Your Mother, let you stay of course. She understood what was going on, she knew exactly what was wrong.

Your mother and father always excepted the fact that you was the way you are, a bit strange, different, but completely sane, like everyone else basically, but with your own twist. They didn't mind that you preferred black over colored clothsas long as you didn't dress all black all the time and that you still wore dresses and skirts and tops your mom loved.

Which, you didn't mind at all. They didn't even care that you listened to weird crazy music, that you never go anywhere without eyeliner, that you only had a few friends, as long as you was their same little girl they raised and loved. You was glad your Mother understood and talked your Father into letting you stay home for a wile. You never thought the one place you loved almost more then your own home, the one place where you felt so happy, the one place you never wanted to leave, that you would ever want to leave as soon as possible and stay away from Hogwarts as much as you did now. You figured it would help if you just left Hogwarts for a wile. Then one night, when the person you cared about most in this world, the one person you could truly say you loved,

sent no letters, no sign of trying to find you, no word that he was worried,

no word that he had came to see you, no sign of caring at all,

the things that have been bothering you finally went over the line

and you couldn't handle it.

The sudden pressure of failing in your school work, the sudden feelings you wasn't good enough,

the feeling that everyone thought of you as different and was suddenly bothering you,

the sudden feeling that you truly had no friends,

the change that he hasn't been talking to you or spending

time with you, the fact he's been ignoring you,

your letters, your messages you sent through his friends,the sudden change that made you think

that he didn't even have a clue you was alive, finally hit you. And it hit you hard.


End file.
